Railgun
|slot = Heavy Weapon |damage = Very High |weight = Medium |manufacturer = Coil |sold in = Ammu-Nation |ammo = 1 round (20 rounds max in total) |Unlocked After = Minor Turbulence |price = $250,000}} The Coil Railgun is an experimental weapon featured in the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto V. This weapon is exclusively available to those returning to GTA V from the original PS3 or Xbox 360 versions. Design and Performance This weapon is a high-tech military prototype which fires kinetic energy penetrator rounds at very high velocity (hypersonic speed). The rounds travel much faster than regular firearm bullets, and in addition to its hypersonic velocity, the kinetic energy rounds are capable of causing massive damage due to its velocity and energy; the resulting energy creates a powerful explosion on impact with the target. According to IGN.com, one shot is enough to destroy a car and according to computerandvideogames.com, rounds don't cause damage if they miss or land near the target. The shot seems to reach its target instantly, however rate of fire is very poor, taking several seconds between shots to recharge the gun. As a result, this weapon seems very effective at taking down helicopters and destroying vehicles, but in return, seems less effective against enemies on foot. According to its Social Club description and stats: it is automatic, works with a battery and has low mag capacity. In-game, the weapon can take down nearly any vehicle in one shot from any range. The blast radius of an exploding car can destroy or severely damage surrounding vehicles. Against helicopters or any other aircraft (except for blimps), the weapon takes two shots, which may be a disadvantage considering the player can only hold 20 rounds. Damage per shot are almost equal to that of the Rhino's main gun, with its capability to destroy almost anything rapidly with ease. It is also an effective backup weapon to be used in missions that involves heavy shootouts, such as heists, due to its massive power combined with an impressive range. Overview Customization Capacity *Round x1 - $100 Colors *Black tint - Equipped by default *Army tint - $4000 *Green tint - $4200 *Orange tint - $4400 *LSPD tint - $4600 *Pink tint - $6000 *Gold tint - $8000 *Platinum tint - $10000 Gallery Rail Gun.jpg|Michael using the Railgun. RailGun-GTAV.jpg|Michael using the Railgun in the gun range. Railgun-GTAV-HUD.png|The HUD Icon of the Railgun Rail_Gun_GTAVe_Fire.jpg|Franklin Clinton firing the Railgun. First-Person View Railgun FPS GTA V PC.png Railgun FPS aiming GTA V PC.png Railgun FPS reloading GTA V PC.png Locations *Can be bought from Ammu-Nation for $250,000, after Minor Turbulence. (On PC, only if you transfer from console) *One can be found within the wreckage of the cargo plane from Minor Turbulence, located north of Stab City. (On PC, only if you transfer from console) *Alternatively, the Railgun can be obtained if the protagonist commits suicide in the Ammu-Nation Shooting Ranges. Trivia *A railgun is a weapon that fires inert metallic rounds at velocities higher than the speed of sound using electromagnetism. As such, it has incredible range and accuracy in addition to massive kinetic energy. However, current railguns are in the prototype phase and due to a myriad of issues, such as power generation and heat dissipation are limited in size and portability to fixed (usually naval) mountings. Portable railguns do not exist outside of theoretical models. *The Railgun is by and far the most expensive and advanced weapon in GTA V, costing $250,000 and being based on a currently experimental technology. *The Social Club incorrectly states the Railgun is automatic which, in-game, is actually single-shot. *So far, this and the Stun Gun are the only weapons exclusive to Single Player and are not included in Grand Theft Auto Online. This is done for balancing reasons. *When equipped, the Railgun emits a low pitch humming sound, which can be more easily heard when in first-person view. *When fired, a flash of electric arc can be seen in the barrel, in which it will followed by a small explosion in the muzzle (a sonic boom) after the rounds are fired. *In first-person, a green light is visible when the Railgun is loaded. When fired, it turns red. * Attempting to fire the weapon without ammunition will produce a unique static sound, opposing the standard "click" of conventional weapons. * According to the text on the side of the weapon, the Railgun is property of the United States Government. Navigation ru:Рельсотрон Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Exclusive Next Gen Content in GTA V Category:Weapons manufactured by Coil Category:Explosive Weapons Category:Heavy Weapons